fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Just a passing through Master/Caster of Permafrost Empire
Monthly Fanmade Servant 7 “Caster of Permafrost Empire” ????: To think that I meet the real “Emperor of Rose”, you look different than my imagination. Nero Claudius: You don’t see my talent yet, and I guess you might like it… ????: Perhaps, just don’t disappoint me. , Catherine the Great, Catherine Alexeievna Romanova, , Empress of Russia, Princess Sophie of Anhalt-Zerbst, , The Star of the North, Semiramis of Russia |jname = エカテリーナ |id = 1796 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,657/11,294 |hp = 2,007/13,685 |gatk = 12,364 |ghp = 14,992 |voicea = Tamura Yukari |illus = Freze |attribute = Star |growthc = S |starabsorption = 52 |stargeneration = 10.5% |npchargeatk = 0.81% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 30% |alignment = Lawful・Neutral |gender = Female |traits = Female, Humanoid, King, Servant |cc = QAABB |qhits = 4 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 5 |Name = First Skill= Grants self Invincibility for 1 attack, 3 turns. Inflicts Defense Down for 3 turns to enemy when attacking with Arts Cards for 3 attacks, 5 turns. Increases own attack for 3 turns when attacking with Buster Cards for 3 attacks, 5 turns. |leveleffect = Defense - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Attack + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Gains 10 critical stars. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Arts + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants self-advantage and self-disadvantage of Ruler class for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Star Regen + |l1 = 6 |l2 = 7 |l3 = 8 |l4 = 8 |l5 = 9 |l6 = 9 |l7 = 10 |l8 = 11 |l9 = 11 |l10 = 12 |2leveleffect = NP + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A++= Ignores Invincibility for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. Increases party's defense by 20% for 3 turns. Reduces all enemies' stun resistance by 50% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 1 turn. Increases own Arts performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% |2chargeeffect = Arts + |2c1 = 10% |2c2 = 20% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 40% |2c5 = 50% }} |-| Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography !Anastasia and Sophie!Ekaterina |b1 = Height/Weight: 165 cm ・ 55 kg Source: History Fact, Lost Singularity Region: Russia Alignment: Lawful ・ Neutral Gender: Female Born Sophie of Anhalt-Zerbst, princess of Prussia who raises her power and becomes one of the most powerful rulers in the history. If she summoned as “Rider”, she would look more closely to “Catherine II” before she becomes “Empress of Russia” ---She has more terrified and inhuman looking than her Rider-class incarnation. |jb2= The Empress's Dilemma I suddenly awake from her "nightmare", she is a bit confused and upset at the same time, but not only that, she caught her frozen tear from her face "I cry, again...but how?" "Well, well, did I coming in the wrong time, and just to see The Empress's only weakness. That's because you can't separate between your mission and your interested." The Clown suddenly appear in my palace, as it shouldn't be even for someone like him "Why do I have to cry? My plan is going smoothly, I give Anastasia the grail because I find her to be a suitable host for "'The Seed'" to complete faster, yet stable, because it emerged from the grail if the host has a strong wish, the faster I can get your ingredient, is that not good for you?" "Perhaps so, but if that means you have to kill her, don't you lying to yourself, you give it to her, so, you would quit from your duty, isn't it? Don't you think I can't see you..." "SHUT UP, CLOWN!!!" Ekaterina summons Ice Spikes to stab The Clown's body "You look so angry right now, and as this is your frontier, I have no chance to defeat you, at least for now...but I will warn you, don't you think you can keep your lied forever, besides...lied is why I hate humanity more than anything else...\\Laughting as disappear\\" "...Nastya..." This Lost Singularity only exists for breeding "The Seed", yet, that's only purposed after everything is done, I will collect it and end this Lost Singularity by myself, even it means to destroy it, in short, this place was destined to destroy itself by undone the '''rewriting', it means I has to kill Nastya as well...she will hate me, if she finds out about this.'' |b2 = The country's longest-ruling female leader. The period of Catherine the Great's rule, the Catherinian Era, is often considered the Golden Age of the Russian Empire and the Russian nobility. The Manifesto on Freedom of the Nobility issued during the short reign of Peter III and confirmed by Catherine, freed Russian nobles from compulsory military or state service. As an Empress of Russia, she will choose only the choice that she thinks it’s best for her country and her people, and yes, only the greater good and she will not hesitate. |jb3= "As expected, we have to fight together someday, '''Old Fritz'!!!" "''You look less terrified than other claims, Ekaterina" "So was you, Old Fritz..." Both are staying silent for almost 1 minute, until... "My people, my hope, my ambition, rejoice, my friend, I will play this march for you guys, for victory! '''Der Hohenfriedbergerr" "Hah! Fighting with Servant with Reality Marble? Interesting, then to stop this, I wonder if, against my reality "Catherinian Era", it would be enough?" "You may try, Empress of Era!" "''Very well, Behold, my magnificent might of Winter Empress, I will surpass the chaos in my empire, now it's has been unsealed. Come forth, my Golden Age of Winter Empire, be proud to die by my greatness, Enlightenment King! '''Polyarnaya Zvezda Iz Yekaterina! Now, kneel before my greatness and shatter into the dust!" ''---Old Fritz VS Ekaterina, an homage to Iskandar VS Gilgamesh |b3 = During her raise of power, she forming her faction with military and nobility to overthrow Peter, and arrested him in proceed. Peter died in proceed in eight days after her coup d'état. Because she also technically a member of the House of Romanov, she is a magus as well, unlike Anastasia, she doesn’t own Viy, but instead, a very powerful mage during her life. She also has owned interested in art, especially fiction, comedies, and memoir. Yes, even the Queen with the heart of ice have a humor. She can be a benevolent empress, who take a response from the country, she can be a ruthless empress, who would oppress the people, that she doesn’t seem important to the country because she can. They are people who call her as “Semiramis of Russia” |jb4= Skill's Comments Her charisma variation is an upgrade version of Wu Zetian's skill, but it's Arts. Her Majestic Blizzard's function in my prototype is almost identical to Skadi's skill, but I want her to be less simple and just a bit complex, and seeing Aśvatthāman's playstyle, so I choose this. Her third skill probably what makes her become very OP in her own right, that skill would make it look like Caster-class is just her banner's class, but her real class is actually "Ruler" Honestly, at first, her skill would be more complex, but I change my mind later cuz I would bring those skills to other planning servants. --'Sophie the Betrayal'-- "Takeru, The Rebellion is coming, I don't we can hold those battles by ourselves. I think we should retreat and let The Rebellion and Romanova Army take out each other is the best choice." "I don't like this...but look like I can't fight any longer if they will be like this, Master, hold tight, we going out of here!" "Saber, wait! I saw the girl!" "The girl, don't tell me! Curse you, Clown!" "Did you ignore me, Romanova!?" Those Rebellions are attacking Ekaterina over and over again, even she knows there is the person that she doesn't want to reveal herself in front, she forced to unleash her power and destroy half of the Rebellions, the leader and some remains manage to escape, but it doesn't change the fact that she was in front of Anastasia. "Sophie?" "Wait, that not what it means...I just, I...wait, I did make you involve..." The one mortal, one monster meet together in the place that they not supposed to meet. "Eh? Why? Tell me Sophie, who are you and why you don't tell me about this!?" "Nastya...Sorry..." She levitating up and disappear. "Are you running...'are you running? Sophie!?" |b4 = Majestic Blizzard A Everything around her surrounding with the very low temperature that could reach "Absolute Zero", just passing her temperature could enough to make enemies has frostbite on they bodies or even they skin could shedding apart. Crown of Romanov B A special command spell that own by herself, it's a command spell that craft with Romanov's magecraft to expanding her mana around her body, her rank is lower than it's supposed to be because she isn't true Romanov's bloodline. But despite that, it’s possible for her to controlling the servant that lack of any magic resistance or any substitute ability, just like masters has a command spell for servant. The Enlightenment of Empress EX She enthusiastically supported the ideals of the Enlightenment, played the key role to Russian Enlightenment, her reign was made Russia recognized as one of the great powers of Europe, as she enters to the battlefield is enough to make everything around her become her terrain, for her, she creates a very low temperance that could freeze anything on her part, without staring at her enemies. With EX-rank, it’s enough to make a “Winter Palace” and declare her era. |jb5= NP's Comments At first, I want to make her Noble Phantasm stun all and hit "King-trait" harder, but I think it would be too many overcharges, so I change it into her current version. Similar to Nero, she activated her true Noble Phantasm first, and perform her ultimate attack. Her ultimate attack based on Meteor Unit from Gundam Seed and Wave Motion Gun from Space Yamato. Star of the North's Heart Despite how powerful Ekaretina is, but in front of Chaldea's Ghost with help from Avicebron's golem, Moriarty and Napoleon's combine attacks, all she can do is defense herself. "Ekaretina, please give up, rewrite this Lost Singularity and return Hokkaido to normal!" "But if I did this, I can't be together with Anastasia and Grigory! I already desire it! I don't care what happens to the world, as long as I can live with them, that all the matter now. Then I will..." I just to wait for "The Seed" to be complete and then, I will...is that really what I want, I'm the Empress of Russia, yet, I'm nothing but a pawn of The Clown "That's is no need..." "Huh...Nastya and Grigory too?" Anastasia brings Grigory with her, who was injured while fight with The Rebellion, alongside with Oprichnik and Atalanta Alter. "Anastasia was trading her Grail to me now, there is no need to worry about her now..." "But you not gonna survive that, and I don't want to..." "My Empress that I know is willing to sacrifice if to protect the country, Ekaretina that I know" "...Grigory..." "And that why I'm here, Sophie, to become your follower, the Empress needs the rightful follower, right?" Anastasia reaches her hand to Ekaterina and makes a contract to become her Master. "''Now, I order you with my Command Seal. '''Regain the right of Empress!" As Grigory also unleash the '''Ring Serpent' "Zmei Gorynich" from his body, Ekaterina regains her confident smile, just like usual, or we could say, she finally goes back to herself once again.'' "Very well, let's do it, my followers, I, Ekaterina, The Empress of Russia, I will erase all threat in the Kingdom!!!" "Master, be prepared, the enemy is Ekaterina and her Master, Anastasia Romanova, and Ring Serpent!" ''---This battle is mostly based on Yuga Kshetra's final battle, except Ring Serpent will protect Ekaterina instead.'Italic text'' |b5 = '''Golden Age of Winter Empire Rank: EX Type: Anti-Country Catherinian Era Catherine’s Noble Phantasm, this Noble Phantasm based on Winter Palace and her reign that known as “Catherinian Era”. It a Reality Marble that contains her army and Winter Palace that contain infinite mana for her. She can just activate this Noble Phantasm to maintains herself after her master's death. She can greatly increase her Ice magic that even fire can’t melt. ---She has a Flying Contraption, that she referred as “Hanging House of Winter Empire”, that she claims is due to her being compared with “Semiramis”. As long as this Noble Phantasm doesn't perish, she could guarantee her winner in holy grail war even without her own master. While she activates her Reality Marble, she can perform her ultimate attack that embodies her greatness and her role as “Enlightenment person”, she dubs it as “'Polyarnaya Zvezda Iz Yekaterina'”. In FGO’s work, she only uses around 50% of its true power. |jex= ---'Report 4: Catherine'--- The Lost Singularity No.4 "Catherine", it was '''rewritten' from the lower part of Hokkaido, include Oshima and Hiyama, use Hakodate as the center, the singularity is large enough to cover some part of Iburi. Created from fragment of Russia and Norse Lostbelt'' This Lost Singularity's popularity is high and has a varies of races, include Yaga, Russian and Ainu. At first, it was ruled by Ivan the Terrible, until Ekaterina overthrow him and take control as a new ruler, which manage to balance the popularity of Yaga and human in the proceeding, which makes her become the hardest to control servant in my point-of-view. Because she lives in this nature, it coursing her body to evolve to survive in this Lost Singularity and become monster like she is. In the end, after "The Seed" finally ripe, Grigory Orlov desire to take control it, and summon the a serpentine shell-like monster " ", named by himself as "'Zmei Gorynich'", based on two-headed dragon, because it also has two heads. But because Grigory is just a mortal, he can't take that power any longer, the best part is compared to previous Lost Singularity, Zmei Gorynich is just 5 times more powerful than all Ring Serpent that Chaldea's Ghost facing. What makes this Lost Singularity look different is, look like Children of Tsar Nicholas II is stay alive and manage to escape from the execution. The child's name "Anastasia" is very interesting, she isn't servant, yet, she could become one thank the fragment of "Anastasia. It's not because Grigory to make him summon a powerful Ring Serpent, it was her, I wasn't sure at first, but until I rip "The Seed" from Grigory's body, I realize it was her. So...I have to take the remaining essence from her, kill her in proceed... For now, I have 4 of them now, and because Chaldea's Ghost already finds out about it, so I have to do it myself, and if I don't do, I pretty sure that Ekaretina may be failed because of her heart is weakened thanks to Anastasia. It wasn't Chaldea's Ghost effort, it one girl, who melt her frozen cage in her heart...how foolish yet beautiful... --''Catherine Report, ended, The Clown''-- Well then...I wonder how long you can take it, Sen, the Pseudo Master or I could call you...The Escaped Test Subject |ex= This version of Catherine is from the Lost Singularity, the alternative reality growing from the fragment of Russian Lostbelt, in this alternative history, she has abandoned her humanity and become something beyond human, she can be either demon or angel. Because of this, she hardly understands the humanity and question the strength of the weakling humanity, lack of concept of joy and pleasure. But after she summoned as a servant of Chaldea, she starts to interest in the concept of human emotion, the thing that she already throws it away. ---Beneath her frozen heart, they still a slight fragment of girl’s heart who want the “someone” to bring her out of the frozen cage. |apjex= Comment Yet another new fanmade servant, I hope you like it. (I'm too lazy to count it now) She probably the most powerful servant that I created, at least for now. The hardest part to create her isn't her skills, but it's decision how could I make her personality look like, I very hesitant to put some legend about her being kind of thot just like Medb. Fortunately, it just her legend, that why I'm OK to not include it to her personality, still, I did some small implied about it as well. Because she was considered to be one of the most powerful rulers of history, that why I make her become more or less, just as powerful as Iskandar. She only loses because of she think Anastasia can't is too exhausted, so, she just stops fighting. Her story is very, very loosely based on "When Marnie Was There", Haruna and Makie's relationship in Arpeggio of Blue Steel and a few parts of Cage. Sometimes, during I write her story, I'm kind of disappointed that if I should write and explore about her friendship between Anastasia and Sophie more, but if I did, I would write it in other Characters (another version of Anastasia? Baba Yaga?) PS. If anything wrong or curious or even has any idea, please ask and tell me, especially this time, I realize that I screw up a lot. |apex= Befall Cao Cao, Assassin save Ekaterina from the destroyed Lost Singularity and make it out from here. "Why did you save me...you should let me die in the Lost Singularity." "Don't get me wrong, Caster, I just did because you are the part of my plan, besides, you are only one who would kill "The Clown"" "Are you joking on me..." Ekaterina grabs Cao Cao and smashes him to the wall and slowly freezes him, not only that, she summons icicles as she about to stab his would body, even Cao Cao trying to resist, it still no match for her power, while Assassin able to evade her attack, but his arms were frozen, he can't help Cao Cao for now. "Kill him? Of course, I will, but you do know what happens, that isn't even fighting, I can't move my fingers and my legs, and he just kills two people that I care about most, and now, let me show you how he kills Anastasia..." "If that's satisfied you, do it..." "You shall see..." Eventually, while she trying to finish off Cao Cao, he is disappeared, but that not because of Cao Cao, because of another servant who can control the time and space. "That's enough..." "...Fine...then, I will follow your plan, for now, faking my death until the right time to show up...Saber, about Chaldea..." "They still enemies, that's all" "...Well then" }} Other Untold Storyline *The Servants that helping Chaldea's Ghost this time is Avicebron, Old Fritz, James Moriarty, and Napoléon *The Servants on Ekaterina's side is Atalanta (Alter), Baba Yaga, Hessian Lobo and Sitonai *The Servants on Rebellion's side is Mordred, EMIYA (Assassin), James Moriarty (at first) and Vladimir Lenin (I'm not gonna do him btw, except someone ask) *In this storyline, Yamato Takeru's Master, Sen's origin reveals that she was born in the same village as Gray, but she is the escaped failure experiment, so, she can't access the Holy Lance and lack of superhuman abilities. *Other of Anastasia's sisters and brother also has a cameo as she also escapes with Anastasia as well. *Demon Assassin and Chronos Archer debut in this Lost Singularity. *Old Fritz is still alive, with help from Yukimura, but very badly injuries *At first, I want to write the final part while The Clown ruined everything, but because it would spoil his true identity as the foreshadowing is too obvious in this scene, and I don't know how to make him look terrified, without having the foreshadowing. Trivia *There are plans to make her become Rider-Class or Ruler-Class, but because I already have Old Fritz as a Rider and I want class-change mechanic, so I make her a Caster. *She is the main antagonist of the Fouth Lost Singularity "Catherine" and one of the major antagonists in my "concept" fanmade-story "Metamorphosis of the Spiritual Harmony", that set during 7 years after FGO ended. **In my original draft, her role is almost like Amakusa Shirou, that she would lead other servants to fight humanity, but it has been scrapped and most of her villainous role is replaced by Cao Cao, still, she is the leader of 7 Servants known as "Outsider" that has been summoned by The Clown. *Her voice actor Yukari Tamura, she was known for voicing Nanoha Takamachi from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Suzuha Amane from Steins;Gate, Rika Furude and Bernkastel from When They Cry series, Mine from Akame Ga Kill and Jibril from No Game No Life. **Her voice is based on Bernkastel by the way. **Yukari Tamura was voicing Luviagelita Edelfeld in Fate/stay night Realta Nua, but later change into Shizuka Itou in later on. *Faceclaim: Kiana Kaslana (Herscher of the Void) from Honkai Impact 3. (Link to her picture, here) **Yukari Tamura also voiced Theresa Apocalypse from Honkai Impact 3 as well. *Despite lack of time to do more, I'm gonna do Summer Servant next, at least only 1, follow with Archer Ayakashi, Lancer of Heavenly Sky, Rider of Glorious Land, either of them. Category:Blog posts